Ripple Effect
by JessicaIsWriting
Summary: Evelyn O'Sullivan is a witch. She's empathetic, sympathetic, and only wants to do good. When the Other Side commissions her help to go back in time to stop the Hep V virus, she of course does it. However, what's she supposed to do when she falls for the person she's supposed to save, be a partner to, and- ultimately- leave?


She clutched the file to her chest as she walked through the bar. Fangtasia it was called. Of course, it was also the most well known bar across the country, and was home to the creators of New Blood, Eric and Pam. She had clutched their pictures back home, desperately memorizing their features so she would be able to recognize them.

It had taken her a long time to get to this point. Finding information on them was only the easy part. Getting a conference with one of them? The curly haired brunette girl was betting that would take longer. However, she shouldn't have worried, because as soon as her eyes set on the stage where the blonde vampire was sitting- well, _slouching _was more like it- she found he was already staring at her. An electric shock of fear ran down her spine, and she shuddered as he looked her over. She was wearing a simple spaghetti strapped black dress, with pumps. One of the only dresses she owned, and she had refused to wear any of the leather crap that was in here.

He raised his hand, and curled two fingers at her. She swallowed, and walked towards him on unsteady legs. The blonde man watched her as she made her way over to him, and walked up the steps to stop in front of him. His eyes flickered to her file, which was unmarked where he could see of course. Couldn't have anyone stealing it when they realized what exactly it was.

"What's your name human?"

"Evelyn."

"And what brings you to my bar, _Evelyn._" A shiver ran up her spine as he said her name, and she knew that it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before replying.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"And what, pray tell, is so important?" He seemed amused, but for the first time in her life, it didn't rise her anger. Only her anxiety.

She turned her head slightly to look at the other vampires around her, before biting her lip. It couldn't be talking about here. Glancing at her file, she spoke in a shaky voice "It's something that would best be talked about somewhere where umm.." She glanced again towards the nearest vampires who were currently trying to talk a human man. Looking back at him, he now had his head cocked to the side, and was studying her intently.

"You wish for privacy?" Amusement was laced into his tone again.

"To talk." She said hurriedly, only to blush. His lips quirked upwards as if he knew exactly where her mind went. If it weren't for those rumors about his sexual escapades, she wouldn't have thought about it that way.

"Pam." There was a gust of air, and suddenly the woman in question was there, looking her over before flicking her eyes towards Eric.

"Yes?"

"Watch the bar for me."

"Of course." The blonde womans eyes flicked to her again, obviously looking her over, making Evelyn blush.

Eric got up, making Evelyn's eyes widen at how tall he was, which made her make an involuntary step back. Being 4'11' was definitely _not _an advantage right now, even if she had taken martial arts. Every single thing she learned had just taken a vacation in her brain at the sheer magnitude of his height.

"Follow me." Again, there was that amusement as she stepped off the stage like area, and followed him to the back of the club. She clutched the file to her chest even more as she walked into an office type area, and stood in front of a desk as he sat down.

"Well?"

She gulped as her heart rate sped up, and managed to force herself to loosen her hold on the file before setting it down in front of her, and opening it. The first few pages were all her research on the virus Hep V, and she pinched the top of the brackets to take those out before setting them aside. She was pretty sure that him being one of the makers of New Blood, he knew everything there was to know about it. After that was her research into the starting point of all this, and she gathered that out as well before putting it in front of him.

"I'm a witch." His eyes flicked up to her in surprise, and she hurried on before he jumped to any conclusions. "I'm not here to cause trouble, but the Other Side wouldn't leave me alone about this."

"And what exactly would they not leave you alone about?" His tone was cold, and she could tell he was already contemplating killing her.

"The Hep V virus wasn't supposed to come into existence, and I'm supposed to go back in time, and stop it from happening."

He stared at her for a long time, no doubt contemplating whether she was crazy or not, but she only went on.

"The ritual calls for the blood of someone close to it to take me back in time. I've tried to pinpoint the origin of this virus, and I've found out the doctors names. They're dead, of course, so I can't use them to get back there. I hit a wall, so I called to the Other Side, and asked them to tell me what I could do, and I came up with one name. One I believe you will know." She pulled a thin folder out from the back, and pushed it towards him. In block letters it said '**GODRIC**'. The folder was snatched up, and opened. Her anxiety peaked up, and she did her best to ignore it as she kept talking.

"At first I thought he was supposed to help me-"

"He's dead." He deadpanned.

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why are you here." There was an edge of a growl to his voice, and she found herself taking a step back.

"Because I need someone who was close to him to help me save him."

Immediately she found herself against the wall, choking. He growled at her as he looked deep into her eyes. She felt him pull at her mind, and gasped out "I'm a witch. You can't do that unless I let you."

"Then I'll just kill you." Evelyn could tell he meant it, and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't seem to get the air. Her training left her mind, she hadn't used it at all except for in classes, and right now, all she could think was to claw at his hands. Spots appeared in front of her eyes, and just when it consumed her, she was dropped.

She gasped, dragging air into her lungs and coughed. Not once had she ever thought air was delicious, but right now, she was thanking every deity she could think of that she had it. Unsteadily, she pushed herself up to her feet, using the wall she had just been pushed up against to do so. For a moment, she just stood there, tensing when she heard his voice again.

"What does Godric have to do with the virus?" His voice was soft now, but strained at the same time. As if talking about Godric was extremely painful for him. She looked at him warily, wondering whether she should just run, but felt a pain fall through her head at the notion. Apparently the Other Side didn't agree with that.

Sighing, she said "When Godric was captured-" There was a growl, and she looked at him with wide eyes. He seemed to control himself, and relief flooded her. She did not want to die because the Other Side wouldn't leave her alone about this. "His blood was taken. That blood is what was used to create the virus." His eyes widened.

"His blood was used to create it, and it is only by his blood that can take me back to stop this."

"If he's dead, how do you plan to get his blood?"

She took a deep breath, watching him warily as her voice shook. "Y-you're his progeny." She coughed. "He created you using his blood." Another growl sounded, and she whimpered.

"How do you know this, witch." Again, it was a demand. Not a question.

"The Other Side."

"Why should the Other Side care about what happens to vampires."

"Because the virus is a crime against nature." She wasn't looking at him as she said it, hoping that her cowering figure wouldn't give him any reason to hurt her again.

"And vampires aren't?" There was amusement in his tone, and she risked a glance at him again.

"If vampires weren't meant to be here, they would have been wiped out long ago. You're a part of nature, just a different part. Like we all are." He studied her for a moment before walking back over to the desk, and sitting back down. A sigh of relief left her as he picked up the folder again, taking out a picture of the man who made him. He seemed contemplative, before his eyes flicked back up to her again, making her tense.

"Why are _you _doing this? Witches hate vampires."

Annoyance flashed through her quickly. "I do _not_ hate vampires." She gulped when she realized what she said. It probably wasn't a good idea to get cheeky after she almost died, but an amused grin widened across his face at her words.

"That's surprising." He paused for a moment, looking at the picture again, before flicking his eyes up to her. "What would you need." Demand.

She looked at him for a moment before inching her way over to the desk again. Her hands shook as she pinched the tab on the opposite side, and pulled out the papers. Flipping through them, she pulled out a page and recited "I'd need your blood, and for you to help guide me to the time where I need to be."

"How?" At least there was curiosity in this one.

"I'd need you to concentrate on a time you were with Godric. You're blood will recognize his, and take me to that time."

"That sounds a bit simple, and from what I've encountered, witchcraft, especially time travel, is never simple."

"Time travel is only supposed to be used when commissioned by the Other Side." She replied honestly. "Because they are an integral part of it, just like you are."

"How did you plan on getting Godric to believe you?"

"Well...I was hoping you would help?" Her voice hitched as his eyes narrowed. "I was hoping to get a video of you telling him about the Hep V virus." He studied her for a long time as her anxiety spiked, and she thought for a moment he wouldn't do it, but he nodded. Relief flooded through her so completely she almost fell.

Finally, after all these years, she was going to be able to do it. She was going to save Godric, get him to help her find the lab, destroy the virus, and keep this from ever happening.

* * *

><p>She had everything she needed. Candles were burning, and the ingredients were in the bowl. Eric sat in front of her, cross legged as she raised a brass knife to his arm.<p>

"I _really _think we shouldn't do this."

"Pam."

"Remember the last time you got caught up with witches?"

They had been talking like this the entire time he had been here. Evelyn ignored the argument, hoping that they would eventually just shut up as she grasped his wrist, and quickly cut into his arm. A grunt was the only thing that left his mouth as the blood seeped into the bowl between them.

"Eric-"

"Shut up." This was from Evelyn. "He needs to concentrate now, and if you distract him, I might end up somewhere in dinosaur times, or better yet, we might rip the fabric of time and all die. So shut up."

"I don't-"

"Pam. Do what she says."

The blonde woman huffed, and Evelyn looked at him before letting go of his arm, and putting both of her hands in the blood. He raised an eyebrow. "I need you to concentrate on when you were in the same room as Godric. Concentrate on your tie to him." He closed his eyes, before his whole body went rigid. The candles flared to at least a foot.

"I can feel him." There was disbelief in his voice. Evelyn herself was concentrating on the Other Side, she could feel the blood in the bowl slowly start trailing up her arms, around her shoulders, neck, her face, and the rest of her body.

"Concentrate on him. Concentrate on seeing him, feeling your bond." The blood started to warm against her skin.

"Now pull on it with everything you have, and keep pulling no matter what until the candles are out."

The world swirled around her, the blood grew hot, and she heard a loud pop before she was just gone. She could feel the Other Side pushing her, and the blood pulling her somewhere. It was dark, but she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere. She was sifting through time, going back. That's all she knew. Then there was a light, it grew, and grew until she felt herself materialize with a gasp. The magic was gone, she was here, but her mind was also groggy. It had taken so much energy to do this, and she felt herself slide down something that felt like a wall to the ground. Turning her head, Evelyn's' eyes fluttered only to be met by startling blue eyes.

She recognized those. The picture did no justice. She could feel herself slowly start losing consciousness before she heard something that made her gaze sharpen.

"...from the fellowship of the sun."

Oh no. No, no, no. Shit, this was when they were bombed. The world around her wasn't as blurry anymore, and she struggled with her mouth to form the words she needed.

"B..omb.." He looked confused as her eyes flicked to where she heard the voice. He disappeared, but it wasn't in time, it went off.

_Fuck. _

She was airborne, and hit something hard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>She was choking. Something was choking her, and she tried to push it away, but someone caught her hand. Evelyn started to struggle, coughing.<p>

"You must drink, or you will die." It was coming from someone, but who?

Confusion flowed through her, when she realized she wasn't choking, but there was liquid in her mouth. The moment she realized it, she swallowed by reflex.

_Holy shit. _She could feel whatever it was going through her body, seeking out the aches and pains she was now aware of. Another swallow and she realized she was laying on something pliable, but strong. A body. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was met with the eyes of the person she was sent here to save. Godric. Another swallow- _Sweet fuck the power- _and she was able to faintly hear those around her. After the next swallow, she was able to realize she was drinking his blood, and her eyes widened, before flicking to his calm ones. One last swallow, and she could feel her legs, painful as they were before he took his wrist away. She took a ragged breath before she rasped "You're...Godric?"

The blood, his blood, raced through her body. She could feel it, and she shuddered, momentarily closing her eyes before looking at him again.

"I am."

"Need to-" She turned to cough "talk to you."

She felt him pull her up into a sitting position. "As I need to talk to you." Evelyn felt both drunk and energised at the same time, but nodding, rubbing her head. Turning her head, momentarily losing concentration by the dizziness before focusing on him, she said "Thank you for saving me."

He nodded at her, his eyes softening as he helped her up before he spoke again. "We will talk later." With that he turned, and walked out among the others, asking for those who were killed. As she walked out, she looked around, and felt herself saddened by the damage. There were piles of blood where vampires had died, and she could see others moaning in pain. It was so sad. Her hands locked together over her chest, her heart. Why would someone do this? It was horrible.

She noticed Godric looking her over with a slightly surprised look on his face, and she blushed, embarrassed, before looking away, only to find Eric getting up, with a satisfied smile on his face. Evelyn made sure to turn away from him, which was silly, but she really didn't want to give him a reason to notice her.

Then Godric announced for everyone to go to a different hotel, that they would be notified, before coming back up to her.

"We must go. However, we can talk on the way there."

Evelyn nodded, and followed beside him as the other slowly made their way out around her. Either they hadn't noticed, or they hadn't cared that there was a new human coming out with them.

* * *

><p>"What is your name?" They had only just started driving, in a limo no less, and she had been distracted by everything around her for a moment before he had spoken. However, she quickly remembered what she was here for, and started to dig around in her pocket before pulling out a phone, flinching when the screen was cracked. She let out a sigh of relief, though, when it turned on. Unlocking it, she quickly went to the video, pressed play, and handed it to him. He handled it with curiosity until he saw Eric, to which his eyes flicked briefly to her, before going back to the screen as he started to speak.<p>

"Godric, I'm not sure if this will work or not-"

"It will." I heard my voice.

"Quiet human." There was a slight snarl to his words before he continued. "I am not the Eric you know now. The human woman who will give you this is from the future, where I am. In the future, there's a virus called Hep V. It was created using your blood in your captivity with the Fellowship. Hep V is deadly to vampires." There was a pause, and she remembered the pained look on his face before he said "Nora was the first one they used it on, and she met the true death." At this she saw Godric stiffen.

"The girl in front of you is a witch-" Godrics eyes flicked to her briefly. "and she was told by the Other Side to go back, and save you. To _stop _you from meeting the sun, so that you can help her stop this virus from ever coming into existence." There was a pause again, before he switched languages, which she didn't understand, but seemed to affect Godric in some way, because he let out a gust of air. She heard Eric telling her to turn it off, before the video stopped.

There was some silence before she spoke up. "Evelyn." His eyes flicked up to hers, and she smiled shyly. "My name is Evelyn."


End file.
